Not in a million years
by texas angel called tori
Summary: Rating just to be safe. Hermione and Draco have never gotten along, but Draco takes up a conquest that he just might get. The only problem is, falling in love isn't what he bargined for.
1. chapter one

Not in a million years  
Chapter One: Beginnings (original title huh?)  
  
I disclaim this whole story, so please don't try to sue me. Reviews needed if you want more chapters, I am totally serious about this. Thanks, please enjoy. Oh and excuse the misspellings. Also the rating is for a reason if you don't like any of the following, I don't want to hear about it, just don't read; drugs, alcohol, sex, love, and kissing. There isn't much drugs in this but still, if you don't like it, please don't read.  
The room they sat in was large and expansive with a fire on one wall, a bed on one wall, and the rest of the space was devoted to a large sitting area. The boys had decided on Draco's room because of its size and the commendations that came with it, not to mention the privacy that belonged to only Draco. The boys sat on the chairs passing around a joint slowly. Draco didn't normally do muggle drugs and hardly drank, but with the end of the summer approaching he was willing to use his last moments of freedom on some grade 'A' pot. As he took a drag from the small joint he sighed, feeling the same relaxing feeling come over him. He passed it slowly to Zach Vladimir, a Slytherine who had just graduated that summer who Draco was friends with.  
  
"So Drac, who is the latest conquest?" asked Zach lazily looking at his friend as Crab and Goyal continued to smoke the joint passing it between only themselves. Draco grinned with mischief in his eyes.  
  
"I actually haven't really decided yet." Draco confessed. Zach frowned.  
  
"Well do you have any idea?" he asked. Draco smiled even wider.  
  
"You know me better than that Zach." Said Draco.  
  
"Yeah, well then, who is it?" Zach said looking to his friend in curiosity.  
  
"I had many choices to pick from of course, but when it came down to it, I wanted a virgin, someone who had never been touched. And then I also knew I wanted a Gryff, since it would completely destroy the whole interhouse dating thing. And then, one of my more brilliant thoughts," Zach smirked at this statement "I knew I wanted to get back at that piece of shit little Potter, and who better to seduce than his best friend?"  
  
Draco smiled at the thought of his plan, his perfectly laid out plan. Zach smiled slightly.  
  
"True, and I am right in assuming you mean that mudblood prefect?" asked Zach.  
  
"Yeah, her name's Hermione." Draco said drinking deeply from his glass of coke and vodka, a muggle concoction which Draco highly admired.  
  
"I see. It sounds good from here, but she knows who you are, not to mention your reputation, it's not going to be easy to seduce a virgin like that." Zach said. Draco frowned, knowing his friend had a point.  
  
"You know me Zach, you said it yourself. I am the best at getting anyone in bed." Said Draco, his confidence only faltering slightly. Zach raised an eyebrow, but simply shrugged and continued to smoke the joint that was finally passed back to him. Draco grinned once again, looking forward to his last year at Hogwarts.  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
Hermione woke with the sound of someone knocking almost frantically on her door. She opened her eyes and looked around the room groggily remembering where she was. The knocking persisted and was accompanied with a voice now.  
  
"HERMIONE! Are you ok in there?" Hermione smiled as she recognized Harry's deep voice. She jumped up from the makeshift cot that she had been sleeping on during her month long stay at the Burrow. She walked towards the door, her silk shorts and white tank top sticking to her slightly in the summer heat. As she opened the door she was met with the site of a frantic Harry attempting to knock on the door right as she opened it. Harry grinned and walked into the room quickly, shutting the door behind him. He quickly grabbed for Hermione and crushed his lips to hers. Hermione's eyes snapped open from shock and she pushed Harry away slightly.  
  
"Harry please don't tell me that you were practically banging down my door just for a kiss?" Hermione asked, looking up into his eyes smiling softly. Harry grinned.  
  
"Yes and no. Everyone left for Diagon Ally this morning, just now actually." Harry said.  
  
"Oh no! I had some much to get! I needed that new book out by Kennith Blanchard, not to mention that revised version of - " Hermione stopped herself as she saw Harry still smiling.  
  
"Why are you smiling? We have to get our books and everything! How are we supposed to now?" asked Hermione her voice a little shrill.  
  
"Because, they weren't going to get books. They just went for a little outing, said they needed family time. I told them that I thought you might have a little bug and that you needed sleep, and that I had homework to finish. We have the whole day just to ourselves." Harry said pulling her even closer to him. Hermione smiled slightly, relief coming over her.  
  
"Mmmm, Harry. We haven't been alone for so long." Sighed Hermione wrapping her arms around his middle. Harry grinned even wider as he tackled her softly and pushed her onto Ginny's bed lying over her, his tongue exploring her mouth with need. Hermione moaned as she felt everything she had been feeling for the last week coming over her. The Weasley's, including Ron, weren't aware of their relationship, and they wanted it to stay that way. They were also used to having to sneak around and steal a few kisses when they could manage it. Hermione ended the kiss and simply sighed with pleasure as she felt comfort in Harry's weight over her. Harry moaned as he felt his hormones begin to take over his body. He shifted his weight and began to slip Hermione's shorts down from her body. Hermione came out of her pleasure filled daze, and stopped Harry's hands, pushing them away softly. Harry however seemed determined and continued to move his hands around her, trying to unclothe her. Hermione frowned and got up from the bed, moving out from Harry's weight.  
  
Harry sat up on the bed, moving his hands to rest in his lap as he hung his head and sighed deeply. Hermione simply stood with her hands on her small hips as she stared at Harry.  
  
"I thought we agreed to wait." Hermione asked softly.  
  
"I want to, my head wants to, but it's hard Hermione. Every damn second I want you even more." Harry answered truthfully. He looked up and stared back at Hermione, looking at her flushed cheeks, rosy lips, and messy bob of golden curls. Hermione frowned.  
  
"You know things haven't been the same lately." Hermione said quietly.  
  
"I know." Said Harry. Hermione looked at him for a moment before continuing. Her eyes passed over his strong frame and rested on his now not so little boyish face. His glasses had been lost for a pair of contacts, though his hair was still just as wild. The boy she had knew she loved since she was fourteen now was so foreign to her that she wasn't sure if she even cared for anymore.  
  
"I think we need to breakup." Said Harry quietly, not being able to look her in the eye. He had said the inevitable; the words that Hermione thought had needed to be said for a while. Hermione nodded and sighed with relief.  
  
"I think your right. But oh Harry, please, lets not let this come between us." Hermione said desperately, sitting next to him on the bed.  
  
"I know what you mean. I can't lose you as a friend." Harry said. Hermione smiled and hugged him like a brother.  
  
"I'm so glad Harry! Now we don't have to worry you know? I mean things can just go back to how they were, and maybe you can find someone who will be able to give you what you need you know? Someone better for you." Hermione said still smiling at her once again best friend. Harry forced a smile and looked at Hermione, already missing her.  
  
"Yeah, maybe I will Herm." Said Harry, knowing full well that he was never going to find another Hermione.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco leaned against a pillar as he listened to his father give him the traditional "be good" speech before Draco was allowed on the train for school each year.  
  
"When I say no drugs, no booze, no girls, I mean it Draco. I don't want to hear about anymore goddamn problems from your school this year." Luicus Malfoy said quietly, as if threatening his son.  
  
"When have you ever gotten a letter about me?" Draco asked in curiosity.  
  
"I was only using an example. I know how boys are at your age." Luicus said nonchalantly.  
  
"Correction, you know how you were at this age." Said Draco "And what do you mean no girls? Since when do you care who I date?"  
  
"I don't care who you date, but I sure as hell don't want to become a grandfather anytime soon." Said Luicus. Draco nodded in understanding.  
  
"Alright father, I understand. May I go now?" asked Draco in mock respect.  
  
"Don't take that tone with me boy. I mean what I say, but yes you may go." Said Luicus. Draco made a disgusted noise as he walked quickly through the barrier and onto the crowded platform. He looked around and sighed upon seeing the great crimson steam engine, his transport to Hogwarts, and away from his father. He found a compartment on the train, and amused himself watching the students on the platform as they greeted one another and said goodbye to their families. Draco continued to look out the window, but was shocked when his eyes landed on an all too familiar trio. The three were talking and laughing. Harry and Ron were on either side of Hermione as all three pushed their trunks towards the train. Hermione was wearing simple muggle jeans and tight white t - shirt that seemed to make her look ridiculously good. Draco couldn't remember ever seeing her look so good. He grinned slyly to himself, looking forward immensely to this year.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione grinned as she watched the boys try to carry their trunks into the train. While a few years ago the trunks would have been light enough to carry, now the many books, quills, parchment, not to mention clothes were two much even for the two tallest and well built boys in their year. Hermione finally decided to end their pain as they attempted to haul the trunk up yet another stair.  
  
"Wingardium Leveousa" she said quietly so as not to make aware that they were receiving help. Suddenly they smiled broadly as they carried the trunks with ease. Hermione shook her head as she followed them into the nearest compartment. Soon enough they were all sitting down in the empty compartment. Hermione had her head stuck in a book (what else is new) and Ron and Harry were having a heated argument about the Chudly Cannons. Hermione hardly even noticed when the train started, (Spells Unseen to the Magical Eye by Eve Sommers, was very entertaining after all), and she definitely didn't notice Harry casting glances her way every five minutes. There was one thing however that did tear Hermione from her book, she had to change her robes, and changing in front of the boys was not an option. So, somewhat reluctantly she left her book to go to the bathroom and change.  
  
Once in front of the bathroom door of the train, Hermione found about five other girls waiting to use the bathroom for the same purpose. Sighing, and wishing she had brought her book, Hermione waited in the line with the others. Eventually she was the last one waiting, all alone in the empty corridor clutching to her neatly folded uniform and robes. She was however, not alone for long.  
  
Hermione was just examining her nail in frustration (yet another break!) when she felt someone walking towards her. She looked up and was met with the sight of the ever handsom Draco Malfoy. Even Hermione had to admit that he was breathtaking with his silvery hair and ice blue eyes, his build wasn't exactly bad either, but Hermione refrained from allowing her mind to even think such thoughts. She sighed as his eyes met hers, trying to sound exasperated but somehow failing.  
  
"If it isn't Hermione Granger." Draco said in his best charming voice, smiling what he thought was a very model like smile. He strutted up to her, and leaning against the side of the hallway as if to begin a conversation. Hermione frowned slightly.  
  
"What do you need Malfoy?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"Ow, I'm hurt. Here I was just trying to have a nice conver - "  
  
"Cut the crap Malfoy. Look, just call me a mudblood, or threaten me, or whatever, just get it over with." Hermione said coldly. Draco instantly took another approach. Using his height and weight over her, he stood in front of her with either arm on both sides of her, trapping Hermione. He put his face close to her's to make her even more aware of his body towering over her's.  
  
"You're lucky that you're so gorgeous, or I might have taken that to heart. Look I like you Hermione, just give me a chance." Draco said. He was going for the whole nice guy routine, and judging by Hermione's confused eyes it was working. Hermione was torn between the sensation of having his muscular frame so close to her's and confusion about what the hell was going on. She didn't have long to think though, because after a moment the door to the girl's bathroom swung open, a girl below their year eying them as she walked past. Hermione looked back to Draco, but found him gone, somehow sneaking into a nearby compartment.  
  
Hermione shakily walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She turned to look in the mirror with uncertainty. What on earth was that? She asked herself. She looked in the mirror for a long while, contemplating the whole situation.  
  
"Get yourself together Hermione. He is Draco Malfoy, the spawn of evil. Forget him." She said to her reflection with determination in her voice. This was all fine to say of course, but doing it would prove to be much harder.  
  
Draco sat in the compartment that he had slipped into with his head bowed and his hands in his hair. Getting that close to her had been a mistake. She was intoxicating at best, but when he got that close to her, feeling her so intimately, he felt as if the world he had so carefully built around him was slipping away. Her eyes were a beautiful hazel, changing it seemed every minute from green, to brown, to grey. Draco shook himself slightly.  
  
"It's just a game Drac, she doesn't mean a thing." He told himself softly. Even Draco knew that keeping his emotional distance from her would be hard, but he had no idea how hard.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
During her next week of school Hermione seemed to be seeing the silver Slytherin everywhere. Potions was torture, hallways seemed to be minefields, and Harry and Ron weren't helping much.  
  
"Hey Herm," Ron began one rainy August day as they sat around the Gryffindor common room finishing homework "you going down to the library today?"  
  
"Umm, no." Hermione said softly, hoping to keep the nervousness out of her voice. Draco was always in the library and Hermione couldn't concentrate with him within ten feet of her.  
  
"Oh, well, Harry and I have to go down there, got to check out that book for McGonagall, you know the one, Transfiguration and You by Melinda Bloodsworth?" Ron said slowly as if thinking Hermione had gone crazy for not wanting to go down to the library seeing as she normally lived down there. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes slowly, remembering the essay she needed to write on that book herself.  
  
"Right." She said slowly, trying to figure some way to get out of going down there with the boys.  
  
"Come on," chirped up Harry watching the two closely and trying to loosen up the mood. He could see Ron beginning to get worried, and he wanted to avoid a Ron tantrum at the moment. "We don't bite Hermione, not to mention you have to do that paper too." Harry finished smiling at her. Hermione smiled weakly back at him then nodded and began to gather her books. Ron grinned triumphantly.  
  
As the three walked down towards the library they talked and joked, almost like it was old times, almost. Harry still had feelings for Hermione, though the other two were oblivious to this, Harry was quite aware. Every time he saw her each morning she seemed to become more beautiful. She wore only a bit of makeup, just enough to highlight her features which were soft and feminine. Her petite stature and bouncy brown curls that were now tamed and shiny, seemed to Harry irresistible.  
  
Once they were at the library entrance, Hermione stopped suddenly, looking at a figure who had stopped as well, looking at Hermione, then sneering at who she was with.  
  
"The trio has arrived, hold on, let me alert the press." Said Draco snidely, glaring at Hermione who was very confused. Why had Draco kissed her if he was acting like this now? Hermione wondered. She frowned slightly and instinctively grabbed onto the back of Ron's robes. She stepped slightly back, almost hiding behind the larger two boys. Draco glared furiously at this movement.  
  
"Just get out of way Malfoy." Harry said in a tired voice.  
  
"Right, because you two have to escort Hermione into the library since she is such a valuable item." Draco said. Harry looked confused, not understanding his meaning. Draco's jealousy was silly, even to him, but no one else understood why he was acting the way he was.  
  
"Tell me," Draco continued folding his arms "do you three have a ménage a trios going on or do you two just share that mudblood between you?" Draco asked this in mock concern. The rest happened so quickly that it seemed a blur to Hermione.  
  
Ron leaped forward instantly, tackling Draco to the ground, instantly on top of him and throwing punches like there was no tomorrow. Harry pulled Ron off of Draco, which relived Hermione at first, only to find out that he wanted at go at Draco himself. Harry began to punch Draco as well, but this ended when Draco put all of his weight into rolling on top of Harry and punching him as well. Hermione finally intervened. She stepped forward and tried to pull Draco off of Harry, but this only resulted in them switching places once again as Ron continued to cheer Harry on. Hermione tried to pull Harry off of Draco by taking his shoulders from behind and pulling roughly.  
  
"Stop it! Harry don't, just get off of him!" Hermione screamed as a black eye began to appear on Draco's face. Harry, not understanding exactly who was behind him, threw an arm out and shoved roughly behind him. Hermione was caught off balance and fell hard onto the floor. A sickening crack brought Harry out of his beating trance. He looked behind him to see a horrifying scene.  
  
Hermione had fallen directly behind her, her head taking most of the blow. Ron had screamed loudly "Hermione!". Harry quickly threw Draco back and rushed to kneel beside her. A pool of blood was slowly forming around her head, her eyes closed and her mouth began to turn blue. Draco sat up on the groud looking over at the scene. His eyes went wide and he rushed forward as well, not taking notice to who he was kneeling by. All he could think of was her, his perfect Hermione, his conquest, who was losing her beauty slowly. He looked at the other two boys both who both had shocked and scared expressions gracing their faces.  
  
"Well, goddamnit, help me pick her up!" Draco yelled as he cradled her head in his hands. Harry seemed to come out of his shock and helped Draco carry her carefully to the Hospital Wing.  
Hermione woke the next morning feeling dazed, but not in pain. She looked around her and instantly recognized the Hospital Wing, goodness knew how many times she had ended up there. Her eyes landed on Harry, who had fallen asleep with his head laying on top of her hand, his body contorted in a chair facing her bed. Hermione smiled slightly and stroked his hair softly, hoping to wake him.  
  
Harry woke with a start, feeling a soft, small hand touching his head. He looked up to see Hermione awake.  
  
"Hermione." Harry said sighing as he gave her a bone crushing hug. "Hermione, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I was so stupid! I am never going to fight with anyone again, oh god Herm, I'm so sorry." Harry continued to babble and Hermione let him. She knew that he felt bad about it, even without him saying anything. She wasn't exactly sure what had happened herself besides that Harry had pushed her and she had blacked out. Hermione finally stopped him.  
  
"Harry, I know, it's fine." She said as Harry looked up at her in adoration. "Look, Harry, what exactly happened?" Hermione asked in confusion. "I mean, I remember you pushing me away, and then falling, but nothing after that."  
  
"Well, after you fell, me and Ron kind of freaked out, I mean there was a lot blood from your head. Finally Draco helped us pick you up and we carried you here. Then Madame Pomfry kind of waved her wand and the blood stopped. Then she gave you and injection of some potion. She said you got a large head fracture, but she needed to give you immediate bone re-growth to make sure you didn't like end up brain dead. Then she said we needed to let you sleep, so we did. Ron and Draco, who wouldn't leave, got into a fight and she made them sit outside in the hall. I got to stay, as you can see." Harry finished wearily, still hoping that she really forgave him for what he had done.  
  
"Wow." Said Hermione, her head spinning with the news. "Interesting night huh?" she smiled weakly. Harry grinned.  
  
"The good news is that your fine, Madame Pomfry said that she just needed you to stay for another day, for observation. Oh, and I got about a billion detentions, but it doesn't matter." Harry was still smiling and holding her hand in both of his.  
  
"Who gave you detentions?" Hermione asked in concern.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, he came here to see you himself." Harry answered.  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. I can talk to him, tell him it was an accident." Hermione said desperately.  
  
"No Hermione, I deserve it. I shouldn't have even gotten into a fight with Draco." Harry said firmly. Hermione smiled again and gave him a tight hug. Harry smiled into her hair, thank Merlin that she was alright. They broke apart upon hear the infirmary door open. Ron and Draco walked in, both walking quickly as if to beat the other to get to Hermione.  
  
"I guess I'll let you catch up with Ron, but if you want Draco leave just say so ok?" Harry said quickly in Hermione's ear. Hermione stared at Draco, who looked as if he was about to burst if he didn't talk to her soon. His words from the day before lingered in her mind and she glared at him slightly. He had a large bruise over his cheek, but other than that he looked fine. She shook her head at Harry, singling to him that she was ok with Draco being there. She then looked over at Ron as Harry walked out of the room.  
  
"Hey there girly," said Ron quietly as he hugged Hermione gently.  
  
"Hey." Said Hermione. The two shared a look for a moment, a look that came from years of bonding, becoming closer than ever. Hermione smiled.  
  
"It's ok." She said. Ron nodded, knowing that she wasn't upset with him.  
  
"Malfoy wants to talk to you, but you don't have to at all." Said Ron quickly. Hermione frowned and looked once again at Draco who seemed to be trying to avert his gaze from them in anger, his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"No, I'll talk to him. Don't worry about it." Said Hermione softly. Ron nodded through his concern, and left the room as well. Draco glared at his retreating back as he stalked over to Hermione and sat down on the bed beside her.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Hermione, trying to sound non - interested.  
  
"Well isn't it obvious? To talk to you." Said Draco softly, looking Hermione in the eye. Hermione felt like a trapped animal when she looked into those eyes.  
  
"Talk then." She said.  
  
"I'm sorry, for making that comment yesterday" Draco mumbled  
  
"Why did you even say something like that?" Hermione asked, her temper firing up in her.  
  
"Look I don't know. Just forget it, please?" Draco looked angry and desperate all at once. Hermione studied him for a moment, realizing that even his ice blue eyes didn't take the sting away from his words.  
  
"Whatever. Let's just go back to how things were before. You know, enemies?" Said Hermione sarcastically. Draco decided that if he wanted to win his conquest it was now or never.  
  
"Whatever you say Granger." He whispered, leaning close to her "But I don't think you want to go back to how things were before." And with this he closed the distance between the lips and locked her into a smooth kiss. He probed her lips with his tongue, begging for entrance. Hermione felt every emotion inside her rise to the surface; want, need, lust. She moved her hands up to wrap around the back of his neck, shifting so she could slightly drag him on top of her. Draco smiled and broke the kiss.  
  
"This is going to be easier than I thought." Draco held his forehead to hers as he whispered. Hermione moaned as she felt his weight leave her. 


	2. chapter two

Hermione walked quickly towards the Gryffindor common room. She had convinced Madame Pomfry to let her go a day early, and she needed to speak with the only person who could possibly help her out of the mess that she was in; Ginny. Hermione said a quick hello to Harry and Ron, then proceeded to walk straight up to the fifth year girl's dorm to find Ginny.  
  
Hermione knocked on the door loudly  
  
"Ginny! Gin! Open up, it's Hermione. Look Gin, I really need to - " Hermione was cut off by the door swinging open with a confused Ginny dragging her inside.  
  
"Hermione? What's wrong, come sit on the bed." Ginny said in shock. Hermione was shaking slightly; her whole equilibrium seemed to be of balance, something which was unusual for Hermione. Hermione sat on Ginny's bed, the rest of the room was completely deserted. Ginny was wearing a white bathrobe, with her hair piled on top of her small, pixie like head. Hermione stared at her.  
  
"I think I've made a big mistake Gin." Hermione said softly, her eyes finally tearing up. Ginny sat beside her and frowned.  
  
"Whatever it is Herm, I'm here for you alright? Now just tell me what happened." Ginny said, trying to calm Hermione down.  
  
"It's not anything I've done really, well, sort of, but it's not even really that. Oh dear, I'd better just explain." Hermione said in a very tired tone. Ginny nodded, urging her on.  
  
"Well, there's this guy, and no one in their right mind likes him, but he kissed me, and it was - God, I can't even explain it Gin - it was wonderful and so much more. But now he wants me to meet him, and I think he wants to be like my boyfriend. I mean, that would be wonderful, I actually like him, but he's also been terrible to me and Harry, and Ron, and you for that matter, for years. I trust him, I actually do, but I'm not sure if he's worth it. Ron would never forgive me, and Harry and I - well that's a whole other story. I just don't know Gin." Hermione finally finished, leaving Ginny with a shocked look on her face.  
  
"Hermione, I love you sweetie, I really do, your like a sister to me, but if you were just talking about Draco Malfoy - " Ginny cut herself off as she saw Hermione swing her head around and look at Ginny seriously through her tears.  
  
"Oh my God, Hermione! Not Draco Malfoy, no no no! Hermione listen to me, he is totally evil, and you can't trust him!" Ginny sounded desperate.  
  
"Don't you see Gin, that doesn't matter anymore. I've spent this last week trying to get him out of my head, but I can't, I just can't. I don't know why, but I've got to give this a chance, don't I?" Hermione was holding Ginny's hands in her own, as if holding on to sanity. Ginny opened her mouth soundlessly, but then snapped her jaw shut and nodded.  
  
"Yes, your right Herm, you've got to give this a chance."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Draco paced the astronomy tower nervously. He had asked Hermione to meet him here at nine that night. It was five past and Draco was afraid that his plan for seduction wasn't working. He had thought it had been, but that kiss in the Hospital Wing had been odd. Not only had Draco enjoyed it immensely, he had felt something with it, not just mindless snogging.  
  
"Hey there stranger." Said Hermione's small voice from the entrance of the tower. Draco stopped his pacing and simply stared; somehow Hermione looked even more beautiful in the moonlight, her curvy figure was draped gracefully in robes, her hair glowed and her skin looked luminescent. Hermione walked slowly towards Draco as he stammered out his next words.  
  
"H-hi. I-I w-was just wondering when you were going to show up" Draco mentally hit himself, he had never sounded more stupid than he did right now. Hermione smiled as she approached him. She stood in front of him, looking up into his eyes which seemed to storm within themselves. Her lips curved into a smile. Draco smiled as well, looking down at her. He finally woke up from his trance and coughed slightly, coming back down to earth.  
  
"I asked you here to ask you something kind of important." Draco said softly, leading her to two chairs that sat beside the large un-glassed window. Hermione sat down promptly, tired from the day, however relaxing it was. Draco sat down as well. He took her hand from it's resting place on her lap and held in tightly. Hermione met his eyes momentarily, before looking away and smiling.  
  
"Hermione, I wanted to know if you'll go with me to Hogsmead this weekend, maybe for dinner and shopping or something." Draco asked quickly. He was trying to act nervous, going along with his goody good boy routine, only there wasn't much acting to it. Hermione met his eyes again.  
  
"Yeah, actually I'd love to." Hermione replied quietly. Their intense gaze continued before Draco, no longer being able to control himself, swooped down and engulfed her in a kiss. This kiss was simple and sweet. Draco pulled away suddenly, looking at Hermione in shock. Since when have I kissed like that? Draco thought. The kiss hadn't been on top of a girl, or trying to get into her pants. It had been sweet and easy. Hermione looked shocked but smiled quickly Draco simply stared at her, trying to figure out why he couldn't make himself simply look at her like another girl.  
  
"Mal - I mean Draco, what's wrong?" Hermione asked softly.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all. Look thanks for agreeing to come with me to Hogsmead, see you tomorrow at breakfast?" Draco said rather hurriedly standing up to leave. Hermione stood as well, frowning a bit.  
  
"Alright. Umm, Draco, are we telling people? I mean like dating in the open or what?" Hermione asked softly. Draco simply grinned and dropped his head down for a kiss. Hermione was once again trapped in it. Draco smiled against her mouth, loving the feeling of it. He broke this kiss, moaning slightly.  
  
"I guess you'll just have to see tomorrow won't you?" Draco smirked and walked out of the tower, leaving a smiling Hermione.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The next morning Hermione woke with a feeling of complete happiness, though she couldn't remember why at first. The thought of Draco washed over her, even his name brought a small smile to her lips. She got up and quickly got ready, hardly being able to wait to see Draco.  
  
Draco had been up for hours, thinking about Hermione. The reason behind his odd feelings for him was slowly becoming less of a mystery to him. He was now waiting outside of the Gyffindor common room, his hands in his pockets, hoping to catch Hermione as she came out for breakfast. He was in luck, for only after waiting for ten minutes, Hermione stepped out of the portrait door. She was carrying what seemed to be about a hundred books in her arms, making a tittering tower. Draco smiled and looked over the books at Hermione.  
  
"Oh, hi!" Hermione said brightly.  
  
"Hermione, umm, do you want some help with those books?" Draco asked, trying not to laugh.  
  
"No, thanks I'm alrig-" and with this Hermione fell, collapsing under a pile of books. Hermione smiled up at Draco quickly.  
  
"I guess I do need a little help." she said softly, blushing. Draco grinned indulgently and bent down to begin collecting the books. Hermione simply stared at him. He looked so innocent and sweet picking up those books. Suddenly Hermione grabbed the sides of his head and crushed her lips to his. Draco was caught off guard, but not upset. He moved slowly over Hermione, his arms bracing himself over her, leaning into the kiss. The books tumbled around them, Draco quickly moving some aside to lay Hermione on her back.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" The two sprung apart instantly both heads turning towards Ron.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"How could you be so insensitive, so stupid, so - so - wrong!" Ron yelled as Hermione sat and hung her head, wanting to cry. Draco had left shortly after the scene with Ron, and now Hermione felt very alone. Harry was sitting at the opposite end of the couch, and looking for all the world as if he hated her. Ron was pacing in front of her, yelling. They were the only people in the common room, and they were missing breakfast. Hermione sighed.  
  
"I don't know Ron, I wasn't exactly - "  
  
"You weren't exactly what? Thinking? That's right, you weren't thinking damnit. He's been a rat bastard to you since the day you met him and now you're, what? His girlfriend!?" Ron's face was nearly purple with rage. Hermione began to cry silently.  
  
"I don't know Ron! Alright, I don't know what I was doing!" Hermione yelled back up at Ron, her face streaming. Harry hadn't said anything, not wanting to say something he would later regret. Ron's face softend slightly. She looked like the Hermione he knew, hell, she was even crying like the Hermione he knew, but her actions with Draco had been alien to Ron. He felt as if in only a minute he had lost his best friend.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron, I really am. But he's different, he's changed. I know you can't believe that, but I need you to. You guys are my best friends, please try to believe me." Hermione quickly wiped a tear from her eye and looked up at Ron pleadingly. She loved Harry and Ron like her own brothers and their acceptance meant everything to her.  
  
"I can't forgive this Herm. I love ya girly, like my own sister, but I won't accept this." Ron said firmly. Hermione quickly turned to Harry.  
  
"Harry?" she asked softly, wanting to at least have him on her side. Harry stared at her.  
  
"I won't accept it either." Harry said sadly. Hermione's eyes grew hard, holding back tears and anger. Hermione stood with a determined look on her face.  
  
"It's too bad that it took this make me see it, but I don't need you guys to be complete or alright. You know that I love you, but if you can't get over something as little as who I'm dating, then we weren't really that close to begin with." And with this Hermione walked out of the common room, her tears and pain too much to bear, but her determination pulling her through.  
  
She walked quickly to the dungeons. She hardly knew the way, but walked as if she were on a mission, as if she knew where she was going. She came to a large statue of what must have been Salazar Slytherin and simply stared. She knew this was where the entrance to the Slytherin common room must be, but the password was still a mystery to her. She quickly trailed her hands over the statue, looking for some kind of secret knob.  
  
Eventually Hermione simply slide down the side of the statue and sat, waiting for someone to come out of the room. Her mind went through everything that had happened that day, from the kiss with Draco, to Ron's outburst. Part of her wanted desperately to take back the things she had said to Ron, and the other half of her knew that it was right to stay with Draco. Soon she heard footsteps and a pair of voices echoing down the hallway. They had not yet turned the corner, so Hermione was still hidden, but she wouldn't be for long. She listened intently to the voice, hoping to recognize Draco's.  
  
"All I'm saying is that she's a Gryffindor, mudblood, know-it-all, muggle lover." Said Pansy Parkison softly.  
  
"Look, I know all of that, trust me I do. But don't you get it? If I get her then Potter and that Weasel practically die. Nothing is sweeter than taking a virgin and hurting your enemy all at once. Besides, she's - " Draco's voice faltered as he turned the corner to see Hermione standing wide mouthed and eyes open in shock. Pansy and he stopped suddenly, a cruel grin coming over Pansy's mouth. Draco simply stared at Hermione, wanting instantly to take away his words. He hadn't meant them, and now pleasing Pansy by saying them seemed stupid. Hermione quickly regained her composure, for the second and perhaps last time that day, and began to walk past them with her head held high. Once she reached them Draco grabbed out for her, holding onto her waist and pulling her closer to him, trying to make her wait long enough for her to understand.. Hermione hit his arms away glaring at him with fury.  
  
"You know, my mother always told me to walk out of a bad situation with your head held high. I suggest you do the same." Hermione's every tone quivered with rage and disgust. Draco let his arms fall to his side. Hermione continued to walk past him, holding back her tears somehow to Gryffindor tower.  
  
Once inside the great common room she collapsed instantly into a chair and began sobbing. She hardly took notice of anyone around her, and she definitely didn't see Ron and Harry sit up in surprise. Ron looked at Harry, and as if in a silent agreement they walked slowly over to her. When it came down to it, they never wanted to see her cry, even if they were mad with her. Ron sat in the chair next to her and took her hand in his. Hermione looked up and sobbed even harder, flinging herself on to Ron.  
  
"You were right Ron. He's a - sob - rat bastard - sob - and I never want to see him - sob - again." Hermione choked out. Ron smiled slightly and held her like nothing of the morning had happend. Harry grinned at Ron, but quickly made his face like stone as Hermione turned back to him.  
  
"Harry? Please forgive me, I don't know what I was even thinking." Hermione said giving him a hug as well.  
  
"Course I do Hermione." Harry said softly.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The following Saturday, when Hermione should've been going to dinner with Draco, she went out with Harry and Ron. Ron had suggested going to the Hog's Head, a bar that had a dancing floor. The bar was open to all ages, though only butterbeer was given to minors. Hermione thought the idea was wonderful, especially a night of dancing with her best friends. The three entered the bar laughing and talking with a group of other's in their year.  
  
After two rounds of butterbeer, curtsey of a Seamus and Dean, Harry asked a slightly giggly Hermione to dance. Hermione accepted instantly, hearing the sound of a soft slow Irish tune coming on. Once out on the dance floor, Harry wrapped his hands around her waist, keeping his hands on the back of her rib cage. Hermione settled her right hand in his and her left hand on the top of his broad shoulder. The two were close, but not smothered together. It was a bit dancing like her father to Hermione. Harry began to move Hermione on slow circles, their chatter upbeat and happy.  
  
"So Mr. Potter, do tell me what your extracurricular points are going to be used on this semester?" Hermione said in a mock superior tone as if she were a Professor asking a student about his electives. She smiled at him a little and Harry grinned broadly.  
  
"Well Miss. Granger, I have decided that my elective for this semester is going to be full time Hermione gazing, since there is no other more pleasuring event." Harry joked. Hermione's smile faltered slightly.  
  
"Harry, don't say things like that." Said Hermione blushing profusely. She looked around to see if anyone had heard.  
  
"Oh come off it Herm, it was just a joke." Said Harry teasingly  
  
"Anyway, what do you think of catching some dinner later?" asked Hermione. "I'm starving."  
  
"Sounds good. I think they have a menu here, but it's probably not-er- " Said Harry.  
  
"Expansive?" Offered Hermione.  
  
"Exactly! Peanuts and Popcorn is hardly a nutritious meal." Laughed Harry.  
  
When the song was over Harry and Hermione broke apart and came back to a red in the face Ron, who was losing an arm wrestling game with Dean. Suddenly Dean grinned triumphantly as he slammed Ron's hand down on the table.  
  
"Damnit!" said Ron loudly. Hermione giggled and Harry laughed.  
  
"Ron, were pretty hungry, fancy some dinner?" asked Harry, still laughing slightly.  
  
"And let Dean think he's got the better arm! Hell no, you two go on, I'll catch up later."  
  
"Are you sure Ron?" asked Hermione uncertainly.  
  
"Of course, go on, I'll see you later." Said Ron holding up his hand offering Dean another game. Harry smiled as he followed Hermione out of the bar. Outside Hermione was freezing. As she stood waiting for Harry she spotted a silver haired figure with his arm wrapped around some girl walk into The Wizard's Corner, a local restaurant. Harry took off his jacket instinctively and put it around Hermione's shoulders.  
  
"Where's your cloak Herm? Your gonna freeze." Harry said as he put the jacket around her.  
  
"I don't know must have forgotten it." Said Hermione, thankful for the warmth of the large cloak..  
  
"Well, where should we eat?" Harry asked standing beside Hermione putting his now cold hands in his pocket.  
  
"How bout the Corner?" asked Hermione innocently. Her motive however was not just for food.  
  
"Yeah, I've heard it's good. Let's go." Harry said quickly, taking off for the restaurant.  
  
Hermione caught up with him by the time he made it to the entrance. She shivered slightly as she stepped in to the warmth. Harry frowned.  
  
"Are you still cold?" He asked in concern. Hermione smiled sweetly and said  
  
"Yeah a bit."  
  
"Well, do you want me to put my arm around you, it might help?" Harry said. His intensions were obvious even to Hermione, but she smiled again and nodded, wanting to paint the right picture for Draco. Harry strutted into the restaurant with Hermione at his side as if he had one the biggest prize at the fair. The restaurant was small and lit by candlelight. Hermione spotted Draco as he lifted his head to see who had just walked in. She looked up at Harry and smiled adoringly. Draco watched on in horror as Harry escorted Hermione to a nearby booth wear Hermione cuddled up to Harry. Harry was grinning like a fool, completely happy with the way the night was turning out.  
  
"What are you getting?" asked Harry as he stared down at his menu. Hermione looked up at him smiling, making sure Draco had a good view of the whole thing.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, maybe a dish of Harry Potter, with a kiss for desert." Hermione answered, using the old corny line she had used to say when they were going out. Harry looked down at her and smiled.  
  
Draco meanwhile was grumpily trying to make Pansy decide what she wanted.  
  
"The filet minion looks good, but I've had it before. The water crest salad really isn't much of a meal, but then again - "  
  
"Damnit Pansy, just decide." Said Draco, not taking his eyes off of Hermione flirting with Harry.  
  
"Ahhh." said Pansy following Draco's gaze. "The little Gryffindor slut caught your attention."  
  
"Don't call her that Pans, she's not a slut." Growled Draco  
  
"Then why is she sitting there, only a week after your fling with her, flirting with Harry bloody Potter?" asked Pansy, hoping to get a rise out of him. Draco looked over at her and sneered, pulling her to her feet.  
  
"Come on, let's just get back to school." Said Draco, stalking across the room towards the exit at the back of the restaurant. Pansy simply smirked and headed to the exit at the other end of the room. Hermione stood quickly.  
  
"Umm, Harry you keep deciding, order some butterbeer for me, I need some air." Said Hermione quickly, looking to the place were Draco had left.  
  
"Alright." Said Harry slowly, looking at her. Hermione walked quickly to the back exit and pushed the door open. Sure enough she could she the retreating form of Draco walking towards the castle. Hermione ran quickly to catch up with him. Draco turned to see her and smirked, but kept walking.  
  
"Hi." He said, trying to figure out why she was talking to him again.  
  
"What was that!?" said Hermione rather loudly once she had caught up to him.  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" said Draco in mock stupidity.  
  
"Don't play dumb, it really doesn't suit you." Said Hermione softening slightly. Her eyes were traveling over his form and face.  
  
"If you're referring to my dinner with Pansy, then that was nothing just a friendly dinner." Said Draco, resuming his walking. Hermione kept up his pace with some difficulty.  
  
"Oh really? You two looked pretty cozy in there. God Draco, I knew you could be low, but that's and all time record, even for you." Said Hermione snidely. Draco stopped and suddenly, his rage from the past week coming over him, pushed Hermione into a nearby wall, pinning her.  
  
"What do you want to hear Hermione? That I went out with Pansy to take my mind off of things, or that you've been all I can think about during the past week? Or that me and Pansey are now a goddamn item? Because all of them will do, don't you think?" Draco hissed. Hermione's eyes were wide. She looked into his eyes, feeling their power over take her again. Draco waited patiently for an answer, his want to kiss her growing by the minute. He had missed her, even if it was just for a week.  
  
"I don't know what I wanted to hear." Confessed Hermione weakly. Draco smirked letting go of her.  
  
"Besides, you and Potter looked pretty happy yourselves in there." Said Draco, turning his back to her. Hermione reached out and grabbed his shoulders, turning him to face her and kissed him hard. Draco sighed and leaned into the kiss, remembering her taste; so pure, like sugar and something else, something like the beauty that was all her own, the beauty that radiated from her like her intelligence. Hermione may have been and inexperienced kisser, but her fever made up for it. She held onto the sides of Draco's head, pulling him closer to her as she stood on tippi toe. She moved her tongue to trace his lips gently. Draco moaned as she pulled him back to lean against her as she leaned against a brick wall of a nearby shop.  
  
The kiss was wonderful and intense but scared them both beyond belief. Hermione because this was the boy who had just called her terrible things to Pansy. Draco because his need for her, and not just her body, was incredible and new to him and his lack of control when around her was odd. Draco broke the kiss first pressing his forehead to her's as he breathed deeply.  
  
"Hermione." He groaned out. "What are you doing to me?" Draco asked this as he held her body to his and sighed, his breathing heavy. Hermione clutched at his back and rested her head on his shoulder, still standing on the very tops of her toes.  
  
Harry stood as he watched the scene with interest. Hermione seemed to be moved by Draco, and Draco was definitely affected by Hermione. Harry felt a wave of jealousy move over him. He had heard most of the conversation, and realized that it didn't seem as if Draco was using her. Watching them as the whole thing played out made him feel like a peeping tom, but he hadn't been able to tear his eyes away from the two. Harry's mind made the decision right then, he was going to have to share Hermione. He hated to have to give her up for a slimy Slytherin, but the look in her eye when she looked at Draco was inevitable. Little did they all know that her love for him was inevitable as well. 


	3. chapter three

Hogwarts may be a large castle, but that dosen't mean that sneaking around kissing Draco Malfoy and keeping it from your best friends is easy. Hermione was just begggining to learn this. Draco didn't much care if anyone knew about them, as long as he had her. His "seduction" had been given up, and he had opted for simply enjoying her, knowing it couldn't possibly last as long as he wanted it to. For one, he was expected to become a death eater, shortly after graduation, and for two, she was bound to wise up and dump him. His like for her grew every day, though he couldn't bring himself to even imagine the word love. The word love held too much hope, too much promise. The word love hit too close to home.  
  
Harry kept a close eye on Hermione. He had no idea what was going on between her and Draco any longer, and he really didn't care. He had Quidditch, school, and Ron to deal with on a regular basis. His new policy was "don't ask, don't tell", and he intended to keep it that way. His stress over simple school things was nothing compared to his stress over Voldemort, who was rumored to be gaining more and more power every day.  
  
More news came everyday of Voldemort's rise. More people went missing, and even more than that were found dead. The newest news had been of a past seventh year that they had all known, Penelope Clearwater, who had been killed along with her young son, while Percy had been at work. Ron had been suffering the most of this news, for Penelope had become a Weasley only two years ago, and the whole family had grown close to her. The whole school was mourning the loss of several family members and friends of Colin Creevy. Things at Hogwarts however, stayed basically the same as they always had been.  
  
Hermione was in fact enjoying the sameness of everything. While her relationship with Draco had changed dramatically, everything else pretty much, was as it always had been. She found some comfort in this. She hadn't told Ron and Harry about her and Draco, and this was the only thing that seemed different between the three. Ron was completely oblivious, and Harry pretended not to know.  
  
Hermione was studying harder than ever. The exams which were taken by Hogwarts grads to enter the Ministry of Magic were rumored to be grueling, and Hermione needed top scores to become and auror as she had wanted to do. She was also keeping up her grades, and was predicted to be the Valedictorian. By November, when the skies were turning grey and the wind was cold and biting, Draco could no longer stand Hermione leaving him for the library. It was such a time as his outrage with her studying, that he came up with a solution.  
  
They were walking outside, right on the rim of the Forbidden forest, one place were no one could see them from the castle. His gloved hand was holding her's and they were having one of their heated discussions, the kind that were sort of arguments, but not quite. The day was cold, and Draco wanted to take Hermione in his arms to keep the chill from getting her.  
  
"You just don't understand. I have to study for the S.T.O.T.M.O.M(standard test of the ministry of magic), keep my grades up, hide us from Harry and Ron, and now you want to see me every five minutes for a snog, and I just can't handle it anymore! I'm just so stressed." Hermione said tiredly. Draco frowned and looked away from her.  
  
"I know you are Hermione, trust me I do, and I don't want to add to all that, but I miss you. Every minute of the damn day you're in the library, or spending time with Weasley and Potter so they won't suspect anything. There's no time for me, and I know that, all I'm asking you to do is make time." Draco said wearily. Hermione frowned as well and stopped walking, turning to face Draco. He looked at her seriously.  
  
"I know you miss me love, but it just seems like there isn't any time, you know? Not enough time in this bloody life." Hermione said softly, reaching up to stroke Draco's hair away from his face, her eyes lingering on his soft hair. Draco smiled slightly at this action. Then he frowned as an idea came into his head.  
  
"How bout we go away for a weekend, just us. Go to diagon ally to stay, just for two days. It would be great Herm! We could go out to a nice dinner, like we never get to, and then spend the whole night together, just you and me, no one else." Draco's face lit up, the idea crashing over him like warm water. A weekend alone with Hermione. Hermione bit her lip and kept walking, folding her arms around her.  
  
"I don't know, that might not be such a good idea. It would have to be on a weekend of course, but that's when I get all of my real studying done. We wouldn't be able to hide it form anyone, I mean unless it's normal to just disappear for a weekend. And I'm positive it would break every single school rule." Hermione said nervously as Draco caught up with her.  
  
"I'm way ahead of you Herm. Look, have you ever heard of a time turner?" Draco asked curiously. Hermione raised her eyebrows; "heard" could not even describe it.  
  
"Yeah, of course I have, they transport you through time." Hermione answered.  
  
"Yeah, they're really useful. I own one, my father gave it to me in my sixth year. Don't you see? All we would have to do is turn it a few times and sort of reuse the weekend. In one time were here, your studying, and in another, were in diagon ally, enjoying each other. It would be perfect!" Draco said all this very quickly, giddy as a schoolboy.  
  
"Draco, that's really dangerous. What if we got caught? What if we made a mistake and saw ourselves?" Hermione said, starting chew on a nail nervously.  
  
"Come on Hermione! Were too good for that. I know how to use one, and it wouldn't be all that easy to see ourselves." Draco prompted. "We could leave and be back in five minutes, no one would even miss us." Now Draco was close to her, looking Hermione right in the eye his voice low and excited.  
  
"Oh alright! But we have to be really careful!" Hermione said exasperatedly. Draco grinned and picked her up off her feet, swinging her around in the air in joy.  
  
"I can hardly wait till next weekend!" yelled Draco. Hermione laughed and held on tightly to his back, not wanting to slip to the ground.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Draco was the one who reserved the room at Diagon Ally. He was also the one to pack for the weekend and make the dinner reservations. Hermione was so caught up with schoolwork and studying that she almost forgot about their weekend. Draco couldn't even think of anything but the weekend ahead.  
  
Finally, it was Monday, the day they were planning to go back in time and reuse the weekend. Both Hermione and Draco woke early and dressed to meet each other in the astronomy tower were they were going to "take off". Hermione simply grabbed the nearest pair of muggle jeans and a thick grey sweater, and finally a pair of well worn boots. Draco dressed in baggy muggle jeans and long sleeved shirt. Both grabbed the backpacks they had packed for the weekend, and they met quickly in the tower. Draco was already there when Hermione came in, her cheeks flushed and her bouncy curls restrained in a pony tail. Draco grinned and gave a quick hug.  
  
"Ready to go?" He asked softly.  
  
"Yeah, I think." Said Hermione nervously. She was still worried about leaving school like they were.  
  
"Don't worry ok? We'll be fine, trust me." Said Draco stroking her check with his rough hand. Hermione sighed and smiled up at him.  
  
"Ok, lets go then!" said Hermione. Draco grinned and pulled out a time turner, this one silver and intricate. The chain that held it was long and fine, almost like tinsel. The time turner it's self was a piece of work, it's sand inside the glass orbs was silver as well, almost like ash that glowed. It was a much prettier thing than that which Hermione had used in her third year. Draco quickly put it around his head and Hermione's pulling her close to him.  
  
"Three turns should do it I think." Said Draco. Hermione nodded and Draco turned the time turner three times. Hermione gasped as she felt the familiar swoosh as she raced back through time. She grabbed for Draco, but found that she couldn't reach him. Draco reached out as well and couldn't feel Hermione. As fast as it had begun it had ended and they were standing in the astronomy tower in the dark. Hermione looked around and saw Draco instantly and grabbed his hand instinctively. Draco smirked at her and looked out the window. It was obviously nighttime, and the stars were brighter than he had ever seen them.  
  
"Do you think we landed on the right day?" Hermione asked uncertainly.  
  
"Hold on, let me check." Draco replied. He lifted his shirt sleeve to revel a watch unlike any other Hermione had ever seen. It had the regular clock numbers, and the minute and second hand, but it also showed the planets movement as well as the day.  
  
"It's Friday night, right where, or when, we wanted to land." Draco said. Hermione smiled in relief. Draco grabbed her hand and walked towards the window were a single broom was leaning against the wall. He grinned as the broom rose in the air when he approached it.  
  
"Are you ready?" Draco asked as he straddled the broom between his legs. Hermione nodded and sat in front of him. Draco sighed as he wrapped his arms around her to hold the broom handle in front of her. Hermione grinned and scooted back so her back was leaning against his muscular chest. Her hips were pressed against his and she grinned even broader as he moaned and Hermione felt his arousal.  
  
"Hermione." Draco groaned her name. "You can't do that to me sweetie." Draco said. Hermione however kept her back pressed firmly to his.  
  
"Do what?" Hermione asked innocently. Draco frowned.  
  
"Hermione, seriously, how am I suppose to get us to Diagon Ally with you so close to me?" Draco said.  
  
"Oh come on Draco, you can manage." Said Hermione with a grin. Draco smiled slightly, but took off all the same imagining just how he was going to "manage" with her later.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The ride to Diagon Ally took very little time, and it was only ten when they arrived at the pub/inn where they were going to be staying. Draco had chosen and exclusive little inn where the owners were sure to not know them. When they arrived they walked straight up to the solid marble counter behind which the owner was standing. Draco took charge instantly.  
  
"Hello. I have a room reserved for two, under the name Malfoy." Draco said quickly to the owner, a burly man who seemed to be cheerful. He reminded Hermione very much of her grandfather.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy we have your room all set up. Room five, right up the stairs there. Will you be needing anything tonight?" the man said, looking at Hermione with curiosity. He knew she couldn't be more than seventeen, but most wizarding kids were in school this time of year.  
  
"Umm, yes actually, could we have some chocolate covered strawberries?" said Draco quietly.  
  
"Of course sir, I'll send them right up." Said the owner smiling.  
  
Draco mumbled thanks as he draped his arm over Hermione's shoulders and led her up the stairs. They reached the room and Draco unlocked it quickly ushering Hermione in. Hermione gasped as she entered. The room was a suite, large and sparkling. There was one large queen bed in the middle of the room. The bed was covered in a cream quilt in a floral pattern. The furniture was all dark cherry and polished to a shine. The room was lit by a warm glow and a fireplace.  
  
"Draco - it's beautiful! How did you ever afford this?" Hermione asked, almost whispering. Draco smiled as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.  
  
"Well, I wanted this weekend to be special, and they said this was the best room in the whole place. I had the money. I was going to use it on your Christmas present, but I thought this might be better."  
  
"Oh Draco!" Hermione said as she threw her arms around Draco and trapped him in a bone crushing hug. The wind was slightly knocked out of Draco as he grinned through the hug.  
  
"Hermione, sweetie, I'm glad you like the room, but I can't really breath." Draco smiled as Hermione let go of him and looked up at him biting her lip slightly.  
  
"Draco, was this room meant to- for us to -" Hermione stopped herself. She didn't want to think that Draco had done all this just to get her into bed. Draco searched her eyes desperately. He had hoped that tonight would be the night, after all they had been dating for a few months now. It was simply practical to expect sex after a certain period of time, wasn't it?  
  
"No, I mean, if you want, but that wasn't the only reason." Said Draco hurriedly. Hermione sighed and smiled.  
  
"That's good, because I have these really old fashioned ideas about marriage and sex and love for that matter. I really just want to wait till I'm married, you know? I think that making love is an act of love, and I want to be in love when I do it, you know?" Hermione said as she held onto Draco, leaning into him. Draco frowned. Didn't she love him?  
  
"Do you love me?" Draco asked quietly. Hermione stopped smiling, and stood back from him for a moment before answering.  
  
"It all happened so fast. I'm not sure if this is love, but if it isn't, I have no idea what love is." Said Hermione softly. She didn't want to hurt Draco, but she also couldn't lie to him. Draco smiled slightly.  
  
"Let's go to bed." Said Draco. Hermione smiled as well and took off her backpack, setting it on the floor next to a chair. While they had agreed to go to bed, neither knew where to start. Hermione, instead of undressing in front of Draco, began to gather her pajamas and toothbrush as if she were going to the bathroom. Draco frowned that this and stepped forward, standing in front of her and holding her gently by the sides of her arms. Hermione looked up at him nervously.  
  
"Let me undress you." Draco said softly and simply. Hermione gazed into his eyes for a moment then nodded. Draco began with the hem of her sweater, pulling it over her head. Once her sweater was off, Hermione was standing in only jeans and a bra. She looked up at Draco as he sighed at the beauty of her torso. Hermione then took the hem of Draco's shirt and took that off of his body as well. She gasped at his muscular chest, hairless but well defined with smooth creamy skin. She traced her small warm hand over the curves of his abs and Draco moaned as he began to unbutton her jeans. The two were soon standing in only their underwear, both tracing the other's curves with their fingertips, the whole world dissolving around them.  
  
Hermione reached behind her and undid her bra, letting it fall to the ground softly. Draco sighed at the sight of her beauty. He then took off his boxers fully. Hermione sighed as she saw him completely naked. She looked back up into his eyes and kissed him deeply. Draco moaned as he felt her soft skin against his skin. He pushed her gently towards the bed and sat her down atop the covers kissing her passionately. A knock at the door startled them both causing a "shit!" from Draco and a "crap!" from Hermione. Draco walked quickly towards the door and opend it just a crack, covering his naked body behind the door.  
  
"Your strawberries sir." Said a young man in a waiters uniform holding out a tray of scrumptious chocolate covered strawberries. Draco groaned but said a quick "charge it to the room" and grabbed the tray slamming the door. He turned around back to Hermione and found her under the covers of the bed, only her bare shoulders showing.  
  
"Get in bed, it's lovely and warm." She beckoned. Draco grinned and walked towards her with the tray. He set the tray down and slipped into the bed with her, spooning her back against his chest, feeling her warmth spread over him. Hermione took the tray and set it in front of her, cuddling up to Draco and sighing contentedly as she bit into a luscious strawberry.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning Hermione woke with an arm holding onto her waist tightly. She smiled as she pushed herself even more into Draco's strong chest. Draco however was not expecting to stay in bed all day.  
  
"Don't go back to sleep on me now." Said Draco softly in her ear. Hermione frowned and kept her eyes closed.  
  
"Don't wanna get up." Said Hermione groggily. Draco smirked and pulled her out of bed. Hermione was still naked in the morning light and she felt oddly free. She glanced at the window and sighed as she saw the pale light coming through the window. Draco saw he looking at the window and came behind her for a hug.  
  
"Hi there." He said softly.  
  
"Hey." Said Hermione smiling in his embrace and gazing at the fresh light.  
  
"I have plans for us today." Said Draco in her ear. Hermione smiled and looked back at him over her shoulder.  
  
"They're growing weak my lord. Draco feels safe with this girl, and she with him." Said Luicus softly, staring into the silver orb which was showing the two teens clearly.  
  
"Very well Luicus, take the girl tonight." Said Voldemort looking into the orb as well, thanking Merlin for foolish love, and how he would prophet from it.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
AN: Seriously people, review! It is just cruel not to! I used to be one of the people who would read and dash, but now I know how it is. Come on, give a girl who has nothing better to do with her time than write, a little measly review, I'll love ya for it, and give you chappies!:) Oh and it you want to be a beta, I would love that too! 


End file.
